


出逃

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: 试图抓回一只逃走的猫。





	出逃

Arsenal走了将近一整天才找到这家网吧，9月的夜晚不算暖，但刚打没多久的耳骨钉那里依然在胀痛，带着三天前肩膀上的纹身一起痛了起来。  
上面敷的保鲜膜昨天就摘了，新鲜的伤口还渗着血丝，浸了汗水的T恤贴上去，慢火炙烤般的疼。

眼下当务之急的是饥饿。  
对食物的兴致缺乏导致的直接结果是忘记吃饭，等想起来的时候胃已经开始痉挛。  
他用最后的一点硬币和体力冲去了网吧旁边的便利店，胡乱从货架上拿了几个面包和咖啡，离开时肩膀不小心撞到门框，袋子里塑料纸和易拉罐发出突兀的响声。

快逃，快逃吧。  
它们喊着。

头发，还有头发没有剪。  
他拿着临走时用来防身的剪刀，坐在隔间和一堆食物的味道里，把爬到肩膀以下的头发剪到脖颈。  
Arsenal抓过面包开始狼吞虎咽起来，咸的甜的口感在嘴里乱成一团，他就用冰咖啡把它们都塞到胃里，被剪掉的发丝顺着衣服滑到软椅上。

胃袋被填满的感觉让他的精神稍微放松了一点，困意顺着松懈的缝隙疯狂涌进去。  
他终于闭上眼睛。

Arsenal做了一个很长的梦，梦里他还没离开始末屋，Mac和Jacky给他买了崭新的左轮手枪，他就把腿搭在桌子上清理枪管，背景音是Johnny和Toppo的窃窃私语。  
但总感觉少了谁。究竟是谁呢？  
Arsenal用力地想，然后开始眩晕，手枪跌落在地上发出很大的响声，其他四个人都扭头看他。  
眼前却突然被一个面具占领了，面具上鲜艳的猴子花纹耀武扬威，不管把头转到哪里，面具都会跟着移动，还带着股难以形容的味道。  
牛奶混着血的味道。  
他忽然就慌了神，急忙伸手去推，面具下伸出来一只手，牢牢握住Arsenal的手腕，滚烫的掌心贴着他的脉搏，让他像条鱼似的挣扎起来。

于是Arsenal睁开眼，冷汗从毛孔里流出，他的呼吸下意识的颤抖，皮肤和衣服被打得尽湿。  
眼前依然是那张面具。

“找你可费了点劲。”  
Gum摘掉面具对着他笑，并侧了侧身子，让Ace可以从门口进入这个不大的隔间。他们呼出的二氧化碳和Arsenal的纠缠在一起，让他不自主地蜷缩，试图减小自己的存在。

Gum伸手去抓住他裸露的手臂，让他突出的脊骨抵上隔板墙，Ace则拿了一个小瓶子，并捏住Arsenal小巧的下颚，业余拳手一直都是下狠手，不擅长控制力度，他被迫吃痛地张嘴，吞咽下那股可疑的药水，然后呛得咳嗽起来。

Ace脸上没什么表情，卷翘的睫毛顺着眼睑垂下来，透过细碎的前发看他，Gum则是半跪在床边，饶有趣味地用拳头支撑着脸，看着Arsenal由于缺氧咳嗽得脸通红，慢吞吞开口，声音很轻：  
“Mac很生气，所以让我们稍微惩罚你一下。”

Arsenal不知道“惩罚”意味着什么，但他记得上次Mac心情不好的时候，让Ace和Gum与清除目标呆了足足两小时，大约从第15分钟开始，屋子里就传来了请求杀掉他的求饶。  
然后Jacky示意Johnny去打开留声机。

“你们…”Arsenal的喉咙发紧。  
“想问刚才给你喂了什么？”Ace正从口袋里拿出一根香烟放进嘴里，他的声音和Gum一样轻。  
“春药。”

这个答案在Arsenal脑里炸开了火花，他设想过无数种残忍血腥的答案，可单单忘了这个，摧毁一个人的理智最佳用品。  
然而，在他用应急神经拼命消化信息的时候，下身已经开始有了反应：一开始是细密的痒，不轻不重地挠在肠道和穴口，以会阴为基点开始蔓延，顺着柱身向上爬；接着是难耐的热，下体像根铁棒，直挺挺戳在内裤里，宽大的T恤下摆被顶起来，心跳鼓点似的敲着胸口，震得耳膜嗡嗡作响。  
身体的每一寸都在渴望一场淋漓的性爱。

“没想到Toppo给的药这么强。”他听到Gum凑近Ace的耳朵低语，后者狠狠吸了口香烟，用蒙着雾似的眼睛看向他，像在打量一块肉。

Toppo，是的，那个声音轻快的小个子，总为了他的身体健康制作各种个样的营养剂，色调明亮的衣服下是漂亮结实的肌肉，散发着刚刚好的荷尔蒙。  
Toppo和他的相性很高，始末屋没人的时候，他们就躺在客厅的沙发上打游戏，然后偷喝Johnny的烈酒。玩累了就开始给彼此口交，温暖的阳光把两人牢牢抱在一起，他的嘴里叼着他的阳物，他的舌头舔着他的阴茎。  
现在，Arsenal从药里感受到了Toppo的怒意。

“明明说了让他拿平时Johnny用的那款就好。”Ace把头偏过去和Gum说，他蜜色的指尖捏着香烟，随着雾吐出一句话。

对了，还有Johnny，擅长扮猪吃老虎的Johnny，只要勾两下指头再翘翘嘴角，线人们便都着了魔似的往他床上爬，他也就随喜好流连于中意之人的床第间，不分男女。  
平时在一起的时候，Johnny总是坚持面对面的体位，和风流轻佻的外表不同，Johnny在床上是实打实的力量派，粗长的阴茎把他插得组不成连贯的句子，每次都要等到那双搭在肩上的腿酸软得无力支撑才罢休。性感的低音哄得人飘飘然，总是就势让这孩子不带套就射进去。  
这是Johnny独特的撒娇方式。

他们的关系因为什么开始扭曲？  
多年的陪伴让友情变了质，错误的路走了太远，已经想不起来最初的契机始于何时。

“想什么呢？这么出神。”Gum凑过去玩味地问。  
“如果是说和他们的秘密的话，我们全都知道了。”他扭头看了一眼旁边的Ace。  
“不管是和Toppo的，还是Johnny的，还是前几天与Jacky和Mac的。”

“我们全都知道。”他们说。

这句话终究还是压垮了他，Arsenal泄了气一样顺着隔板墙下滑，Gum和Ace的声音很小，但却在他的脑中震荡出巨大的轰鸣。尖锐的羞耻心和崩塌掉的道德墙壁让Arsenal的状况雪上加霜：  
本就敏感到极点的身体，因为自己淫荡的秘密被人所知而更加兴奋起来。

Gum伸手试图去拉半躺在床上的Arsenal，但后者却马上整个人贴了过来，脖颈和鬓角的汗水蹭了他满脸，露在外面的手臂热得反常。  
“给我好吗？”他潮湿的嘴唇蹭着Gum的耳廓，透明的体液从光裸的臀缝中流下来，在休闲裤上留下深色的痕迹。  
“快点，现在就给我。”

Gum最终还是把Arsenal按在了床上，男人已经没有力气撑起上身，只能靠着Gum的手吃力地抬起腰，光洁的臀腿描摹出漂亮的弧线，刚剪不久的头发和宽大的T恤纠缠在一起，肩膀处的纹身从领口的空隙里探出：是一片飞鸟的剪影。

Ace在身后发出一声低笑，里面夹杂了些含混不清的情绪。

在Gum把阴茎插进Arsenal的屁股里时，两人都发出舒适的叹息。本就紧致温暖的肠道因为药物作用更加温热湿滑，一层层软肉像是有生命般包裹着硬挺的阳物。Gum没等他适应多久就开始了抽插，汗水滴落在Arsenal漂亮的臀尖，纤细的腰部反方向弯成易碎的曲度，承受着男人不容置疑的力量。  
Arsenal的眼睛里溢满了生理性泪水，卷翘的睫毛微垂下来，嘴巴埋在劣质的床单里，光洁的额头流下汗珠，鼻尖和眼角上泛起情欲的潮红。

快结束吧。  
他想。

在Gum和Arsenal做爱的时候，Ace一直背靠在旁边自慰，想象现在Arsenal屁股里的那根是自己的：他的拇指挤压着饱胀的龟头，剩下四根指头急促地撸动着粗长的柱身，前列腺液一股股从顶端流下来，为之后的一举进入做好充分准备。

正如之前的那晚。  
不小心看到Arsenal秘密的那晚。

确实，他本不该半夜三更起床的，都怪Johnny给他了太多的波旁酒，让他从午后一直睡到凌晨。Ace发誓，自己真的只是想出门抽根烟，结果却听到Mac的房间里传来了奇怪的声音。  
一开始他以为是Mac又在因为某本无聊的儿童读物而哭泣，仔细辨别后才发现是呻吟，像啜泣一般细小的，男人的呻吟。

Ace当然知道那是谁的声音，毕竟他已经在无数个夜晚和始末屋没有人的白天里，近距离地感受过这个声音，这把令人满意并惊叹的绝妙“乐器”。

这是Arsenal的呻吟。  
是本该属于他的Arsenal在夜半的呻吟。

他知道自己应该离开。可那声音太过诱人，让Ace不自主地靠近透着微光的门边，汗水从他赤裸的上身流下，沿着人鱼线埋在裤腰里。Arsenal特有的呻吟越来越清晰，从那一点点的缝隙里流出。

他终究还是靠近了那扇不该靠近的门。  
当Ace真正看清楚房间里的景象时，耳边响起海啸般的巨大轰鸣，他的呼吸甚至停止了一拍。吃惊，紧张和其他乱七八糟的情绪搅合起来，让Ace的脑袋乱成一团，他的心跳太过响亮，擂鼓似的震得胸腔一阵阵发疼。

他看到房间里有三个人。

Arsenal当然也没有忘掉那个夜晚。  
那是他计划了很久的产物，让Jacky和Mac同意去做那事非常不容易，更何况他们两人之间还有说不清道不明的关系。当Jacky终于把阳物插进身体里时，他感觉到有些东西也开始崩塌成碎屑。

那晚Arsenal很卖力，他不断地摇摆着屁股和腰，用从Toppo和Johnny那里学到的小技巧去取悦Jacky的阳物。另一方面，他的嘴被Mac的阴茎塞得很满，唾液不断地从唇角滴落在浅灰色的床单上。  
“第一次发现Arsenal的屁股很好看。”  
Jacky垂下眼帘，声音有点沙哑，用修长的手指揉捏着他的臀肉，把它变成各种情色的形状，再展开轻拍几下，像是抚慰发情的公猫。  
“适合纹点东西上去。”  
Mac黑色的前发遮挡在眼前，白皙的皮肤上罕见的有了血色，丰满的唇在灯下泛着暖光。他抚摸着Arsenal细薄的脸颊，指尖上沾了唾液，浅色的瞳孔满是淡漠，读不出什么情感。  
“最好是大面积的那种。”  
Arsenal在他们身下呜咽了一声，这两人确实时时刻刻都充满了默契，不管是在床上还是床下。

事实证明，他们的体力都很好，Arsenal用了几小时，直到粘稠的精液飞溅在脸上身上和腿上，才终于让Jacky和Mac喝完了杯里的红酒。  
和红酒里的强力安眠药。

Ace说不清自己是怀着什么样的心情，看着朝夕相处的同事去操干自己的恋人，喝过烈酒的脑子里只剩一团糟，火热的性欲烧着下体，只能胡乱把手从宽松的裤腰里伸进去，看着Arsenal漂亮的身体被摆成各种各样的下流放浪的姿势，被Mac和Jacky前后一起，插得眼泪汪汪，后穴里一股股地流出精液，在门口一遍又一遍自慰。

就和现在一样。  
Ace看着Gum和Arsenal交叠的身体，抿紧了唇。

这不可能是平常的Arsenal。  
Gum和Ace都察觉到了，始末屋的武器库私下里再怎么放荡，猫一样难以捉摸的性格和生人勿近的冰凉气场，都不可能允许他像现在这样，摇着屁股低声下气求男人来操他的。他们选择把这天的Arsenal当作一份安慰礼，也算是为他不告而别做了一个不成形的答案。  
即使他们在走进房间的时候就有了答案。

Ace上前捞起了Arsenal软下去的腰，Gum的精液  
带着温度从他柔软的后穴里流下来。他没说什么，只是把Arsenal翻了个身，打开他没有被太阳亲吻过的，白嫩的双腿，把粗长的阴茎对准被操得透出深血色的后穴插了进去。Arsenal从喉咙中发出一声幼猫似的呜咽，试图用手肘将上半身支起来，这动作带动了酸痛的筋肉，让他皱着眉倒吸了口凉气，像片剪纸一样，轻飘飘跌了回去，只能稍微抬起腰去迎合Ace的动作。  
汗水在胯骨处汇成小溪。  
肩头那片飞鸟又钻了出来。

这个角度让他真切地看到了Ace的脸：曾经会在某瞬间出现孩童般的神情，现在被情欲磨得稀碎，那双眼里一片荒芜，仿佛北风扫荡过的冬天的原野。

Arsenal却突然回忆起了Ace在他的卧室度过的第一个夜晚：体温偏高的大男孩从后面搂着他的腰，像只小狗似的将鼻子插在他的发缝中嗅来嗅去，分明的腹肌贴着突出的肋骨，翘起漂亮的嘴唇在耳边说着无关痛痒的悄悄话，月光从半地下室的窗户流到床上，心里身上都热得难受，本来想回身推开他，却被更用力，更执着地拥抱回来。  
火药，烟草，酒精和血的味道在屋里散开。

好累。  
这不是第一次为Ace的惊人体力所烦恼，Arsenal想出声让他轻点慢点，不要总是像个毛手毛脚的处男一样猛撞，可他嘴里塞着Gum又硬起来的阳物，口腔里全是精液腥膻的味道，于是只能发出低声的呜咽。嘴巴张得发酸，腰又疼的要命，喉管和肠道一起接受着这漫长而磨人的惩罚。

在惩罚结束前，Ace本想让他说点什么的，可Arsenal的脸上已一片狼籍，乳白色的精液撒满酡红的脸颊，锁骨和脖子上全是青紫色的吻痕与牙印，胯骨上是暗红色的指痕，过度操干的后穴无法合拢，Ace和Gum的白浊从里面汩汩流出，大名鼎鼎的杀手在这晚变成了同事们的性爱玩具。  
而他们从未接吻。

……

当Arsenal再醒来的时候，已经被换上了干净的衣服，纹身的伤口和下体撕裂的地方也被涂上了药膏，剪短的头发慵懒地挠着下颚，窗外的雨终于停了，尘世的气息又开始飘散起来。  
他从床上坐起来，两把左轮手枪掉到木质地板上，发出沉闷的声响。

候鸟又发出迁徙的鸣叫。

END


End file.
